


The Fruit of Your Labors

by ignitionspark



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hate Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 09:44:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10637298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ignitionspark/pseuds/ignitionspark
Summary: Sometimes a banana is just a banana. Sometimes, it's not. Set during this week's 205 Live, 4/11.





	

Neville's backstage, belt slung over his shoulder, watching the match between Gallagher and Perkins. He studies the screen carefully, cataloging every move, noting the new-found pleasure Perkins seems to be taking in causing pain to Gallagher's injured knee. Neville smiles to himself at one particularly vicious strike, nodding in satisfaction, because thus far, it all seems to be going according to plan. 

"I know what you're doing," says a voice from behind him.

Neville takes a moment, straightening his spine before turning to face Aries, looking the man up and down, not hiding his disdain. "I highly doubt that," he says, enunciating each word, because he's quite certain someone of Aries' primitive intellect wouldn't be capable of understanding such a sophisticated scheme.

"Getting under Perkins' skin?" Aries is wearing his ring gear; trunks and that ludicrously fussy jacket, and is, of course, holding a banana, as yet unpeeled. He gestures with it, pointing it towards Neville as he speaks, punching the air for emphasis. 

"You're just using him," he says, "to get at me." 

"And what if I am?"

"You can't even do your own dirty work." Aries shakes his head, the banana waving wildly, perilously close to Neville's face. "But it's not going to happen," Aries continues, "because that championship is mine."

Neville calmly raises his hand, palm out, and steadily pushes the banana back just a few inches, taking a breath. "I'll thank you," he says, evenly, "to watch where you're shoving your banana, lad."

"I'll shove my banana anywhere I want," Aries retorts.

And he's true to his word, because the banana is now barely a hair's width from the end of Neville's nose. He sniffs, and he can smell it, the scent sweet yet vaguely rotten as he says, "I can think of a few places I'd like you to shove it."

"Yeah?" Aries drops even the barest facade of civility, visibly furious as he takes off his jacket, tossing both it and the banana aside. "Because I can think of a few places I'd _like_ to shove it."

"Oh?" replies Neville, nonchalant as he can manage. "Such as?"

"Maybe down your throat, _King_ , shut you the fuck up." He's close now, their faces almost touching, but neither of them cede the slightest ground, gazes locked in pure, brilliant intensity.

"You'd be surprised what I can do with my mouth full, Austin Aries," Neville says.

And Aries is about to reply, but then he suddenly stops, stepping back, and Neville can _see_ him thinking, the wheels turning inside his head as he starts to get it. He narrows his eyes suspiciously, glancing from side to side, as if to check they're alone, and says, "We're not talking about the banana, are we?"

Neville allows himself the smallest of smirks before replying, "We never were."

"Oh," Aries says, and then _"Oh,"_ as Neville puts the belt to one side and sinks smoothly down onto his knees, tugging away Aries' trunks. He's not fully erect, but he's definitely _interested_ and becoming more so, coming alive as Neville strokes him with a sure hand, cock growing harder and thicker under the touch.

Neville knows he needs to be quick about this, as they're not in the most private of places, but he can't help indulging himself with a few brief, teasing licks.

Aries laughs, softly. "The King kneels," he says, a hint of triumph in his voice.

Neville looks up at him, lip curling into a sneer. "You don't know much about power," he says, "if you think it can't be wielded on your knees." He punctuates the sentence by taking a firm hold on Aries' hips, then closes his mouth around Aries' cock and, without the smallest hesitation, goes all the way down. Aries thrusts forward in surprise, letting out a quiet, helpless-sounding moan, and Neville hums in satisfaction, moving up and down, using his tongue, getting things done.

Aries' hands are either side of Neville's head, and Neville's waiting for him to grab his ears, because everyone does that, sooner or later, but instead Aries wraps a handful of Neville's hair around his fist, gripping it tight and forcing him into a pleasingly aggressive rhythm. 

It doesn't take long, Neville swallowing as Aries comes into his throat, each hot spurt accompanied by a low, guttural grunt from Aries.

Neville sits back, licking his lips, and behind him, on the screen, the bell rings. _Here is your winner,_ the announcer intones, _TJ Perkins_.

"Sounds like my new protege has done me proud," Neville says, rising to his feet, picking up his belt and draping it back over his shoulder.

Aries is still standing there, mouth slightly open, expression hovering somewhere between confusion and rage, humiliation burning pale in his eyes. Neville doesn't say anything for a second, but then moves in closer, pulling up Aries' trunks and tucking his cock away safely. 

"There," he says, milking the moment for all it's worth, and he can see that Aries wants to hit him, is barely restraining himself, hands fisted tight at his sides, but Neville only laughs, derisively unafraid.

"Save it for Payback," he says, turning sharply on his heel and walking out of the room, not looking back.


End file.
